Not what you think (Jelsa)
by Kaizelle
Summary: "Not what it seems, princess". Elsa was kidnapped on her birthday by Jack Frost's crew. Jack feels himself falling for the girl, which can cause chaos. The worried King and Queen take on a search, which will only happen if Elsa marries Prince Hans, and Anna goes missing during it. Will Elsa see the true heart behind the famous thief Jack Frost?Or will she shut him out? Thief!Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this idea was stuck in my head for ages. So I thought, why not? :D. BTW, Elsa is the main thinker. If someone else is, it'll have quotation marks (These: ' ') \**

**Sorry if it's rush, I am in a hurry -**

**Listening to: Timber by Kesha (Nice song XD)**

**Eating: Musketeer bar **

**Thinking: Elsa and Jack's first kiss. **

There was Elsa. Princess Elsa, the beautiful, the careful 16 year-old sister of Anna. Today was her 17th birthday, and all Anna asked was,

"_Why don't we throw her a party"? _Her parents smiled, deep down inside, they wanted to explain the whole thing to Anna, but they just couldn't. For the safety of their daughter, and Elsa. "I don't see her anymore. I just want to know _why_". Elsa happened to be hearing, and she fixed her hair and flatten out her blue dress.

"Anna" she murmured, opening her heart-shaped locket. The only thing she had left in her world. Her treasure. Inside was a picture of the two sisters, smiling. On the other side was her parents, the king and queen. "I miss you, too...".

"Anna, how about we..." the king started. "Have dinner soon? You can set the plates if you want, since I know you like to twirl and put them on the table".

"With Elsa"? Anna asked hopefully. "The last time she ever had dinner with us was...two years ago, after she _shut me out_".

"Now, now" the queen comforted. "Elsa isn't shutting you out, she's just..."

"What"? Asked a upset Anna. "I just want to be with her". With the echos of arguing, Elsa sighed and went to her desk. Sprawled across her desk was paper and books, along with fountain pens and a tiny bottle of ink.

"_Oh no_" Elsa whispered. Her gloves. Downstairs. With her _father._ Now she'll have to go out. Her heart thumped with fear and excitement of being free for a minute. "You can do this, Elsa" she murmured to herself. She open the door with a deep breath, and stepped out. She walked down the stairs, with each step she took, she couldn't breath. As she reached the dining room, a shocked look painted over the Queen and King.

"Elsa"? The King asked, trying to sound casual.

"M-my gloves" Elsa whispered. "You have them".

"Why not join for dinner, princess Elsa"? Asked the Queen. She motioned for the king not to say anything.

"B-but I..." Elsa scanned the room, and the only spot left was next to..._**Anna**_. Her mother nodded in approval, and tossed Elsa her gloves.

"You'll be fine" she whispered to her daughter. Elsa slowly walked over to an excited and dazed Anna, and sat down.

"Hi" she said to Anna.

"H-hi" Anna replied. The table was quiet, except for the noise of sipping soup and tea.

"Well, that is that" said the King. "It's time to get some rest, the two of you. Hug goodnight". Elsa watched as the king and Anna shared a hug, then the queen. They all giggled and hugged.

"Group hug"! Anna shouted playfully while hugging. The king and queen gave Elsa a sympathetic look.

"Elsa"! Anna whispered, her arms open. Elsa shook her head, afraid.

"I have to go now" she said quickly. Anna rushed over to her sister and gave her a hug. Elsa froze in shock and fear. She felt her powers wanting to come out, but she felt weird. She felt...warm. Elsa slowly wrapped her hand around Anna's back, hugging her back. She turned to her parents who sighed in relief, and for once _She. Didn't. _**CARE. **After the hug, Anna wiped away a tear.

"W-why are you crying"? Elsa managed to say.

"Because" Anna said tearfully. "I wanted this for years, and it's finally here. Now that it's here, it's gone. I am never going to see you again for years". Elsa felt her eyes getting watery, but she stopped herself.

_Don't show any emotion. Conceal it, don't feel it._

_You powers might get out of control. Your emotions can **control **you. _

"Good night, mother, father" Elsa said quickly, wanting to get out of the room. Her parents nodded at each other, and followed her.

"Elsa, we just wanted to say-" the King started.

"NO"! Elsa shouted. "I just can't...i just can't _stay_ like this anymore"!

"We know it's hard" said the Queen in a soothing voice.

"You know _nothing_" Elsa snapped. She saw the hurt look on the Queen's face. She took a deep breath and said weakly, "I'm sorry. I just don't like staying here. I've been in here for years, why can't I go out? I won't hurt...I won't hurt...".

"We are doing this for the safety of Anna, for the safety of you" the King said firmly.

"I told you, it wasn't necessary to hide her powers"! The Queen whispered. Elsa happened to hear that, but didn't say a word.

"Bye" she said, as she turned around and slowly walked to her room. She caught a glimpse of Anna, staring at her. She gave Anna which looked like a half-smile, then shut door.

"She can learn to _control _them" the Queen insisted.

"The trolls ordered to limit her contact".

"The trolls know _nothing_" The Queen said under her breath. "They don't know what Elsa is going through, seeing no one, not even her own _sister_"!

The King, not wanting to fight with his beloved wife, sighed.

"I know, and I am sorry. We must do what is best". The Queen sighed in defeat.

"Adgar" the Queen started.

"Idun".

"I understand" she replied quietly. "Now let's get our rest". The King smiled and nodded in agreement.

Elsa's head flipped different ways, then she sat up. _I cannot sleep! _As she stared at the pitch black darkness, she felt lonely. With Anna not sleeping in the same room, she felt pretty bad. This time, she allowed herself to cry, like she used to. She's barely used to Anna being gone and not seeing anyone. She wiped her tears and scrambled to find the light switch. The card Anna had slipped under the door made her kind of happy. The card said:

_**Happy Birthday, Elsa! **_

_**Even known you are not with me, you are still my bestest friend and I love you :) :) :) plz come back to me soon- XOXOXOXO :) **_

At the bottom of the card, it was wet. Wet with tears. She realized it was Anna's. Then, two tiny tears dropped on the card. Elsa, was smiling, with tears on her eyes. She hugged the card, and whispered,

"Me, too, Anna. I will come back soon". She slipped the card under her pillow, and took off her locket. She opened the locket once more, and saw a picture of her and Anna, both so very happy. She slowly put the locket on her dresser and went back to sleep.

About an hour later, voices were heard.

"So, what do we take, boss"? A voice asked.

"Be quiet, Nick"! Another hissed. The face of a black-haired boy was revealed. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a black sleeveless vest. He wore black pants and had messy but cute hair.

"Sorry" Nick murmured. "Jack". Another face of a white-haired boy with pale skin appeared. He was wearing a white-long sleeved shirt and white pants. On the sides of his shirt was tinted blue, and he had a weird-looking staff with him.

"Shush, you will wake _her_" Jack arched his head to the sleeping Elsa, who's braid was close to her mouth. She was wearing a light-blue short lacey nightgown that matched with her slippers, and hummed softly in her sleep.

"Oops, sorry".

"Grab anything nice you can find, alright"? Jack yelled. "And try not to get any of those collectable toy thingies"!

"B-but they are so addicting, boss"!

"They are just _toys. _Do not get toys! Remember the time when you took one and that big-mouthed kid started crying about his toy? We nearly got caught"! Nick scratched the back of his head.

"I said I was sorry"!

"Okay, now get to work! And please, _please_ try not to wake any more children". Nick saluted Jack.

"Aye, aye"! He said before dashing off. Jack's eyes scanned Elsa's room, looking for something...nice to take. Then, his eyes landed on a beautiful golden locket. He slowly crawled on the bed, and leaned over Elsa, carefully. Too bad he didn't know Elsa's body was sensitive. Elsa's eyes opened to see Jack's chest in her face. She sat up and screamed, her head, giving him a head-butt in the stomach.

"Oof"! Jack shouted and held his stomach. Elsa sat up, panting heavily.

"_What are you doing here_"?! She screamed. Her eyes landed on the locket, grasped in Jack's hand. "Give me my locket"! A startled Jack jumped back, bumping into Nick, who had popped in.

"Owww"! Nick wailed, holding his nose.

"Nick, why did you come back"? Jack hissed.

"There's a guard, and I think he caught me"! Jack cursed under his breath, then turned to Elsa. He saw a beautiful, but angry 17 year-old girl staring at him.

"Sorry" he said and shot Elsa a look. Elsa gave him a confused look, and protested as he grabbed both wrists and put it behind her back.

"Let me go"! Elsa shouted, struggling.

"Nick, toss me the rope"! Jack shouted.

"R-right"! Nick shuffled through his sack and tossed the rope to him. Jack tied her hand's behind her back and covered her mouth. Elsa gradually bit down, causing him to scream, and without thinking, threw the locket on the ground, causing it to break into four pieces.

"No"! Elsa shouted.

"Well, that's what you-" Jack started, angry.

"B-boss"! Nick called, frantically. "They're coming"! Jack picked up the upset Elsa, bridal style, who tried to kick him. Nick quickly put a cloth over her mouth.

"Let's go, now"! Jack grabbed out his staff, while holding Elsa in one hand, and sat on it like a broom, but in a weird way sideways.

"Wait"! Nick shouted, waving his hand. Jack sighed, and waited. Nick grabbed a hold of the staff,and there they went. Little did they know, a shocked Anna was standing frozen, watching them leave with her beloved sister.

On her birthday.


	2. hostage

**Woah. 10 reviews and over 200 views in 1 day. Keep that up, and it'll make me happy. How about 6 or 7 or more reviews? :3 thank you!**

Elsa woke up to find herself inside a tiny room. She gasped and saw a window, and peered through it. She couldn't see because of the frost covering the window. She then began to cry.

_Stop crying, Elsa! _She began to cry because of her mom and dad, her sister, and her locket, which is now shattered. The only close thing she had to herself. She then wiped her tears and sniffed. The door slowly opened, and in popped Nick.

"Oh" Elsa said, trying to contain her anger. "It's the stupid thief". Nick rubbed the back of his head.

"I wish everyone would stop calling me that" he murmured. "I just wanted to see if-"

"-I am fine"! Elsa snapped. The one of two people who kidnapped her was acting as if nothing _happened?! _

"If you wanted some food, that's all" Nick said quickly. He dropped the food in front of Elsa. Elsa stared at the food, then pushed the plate away. "Hmm? Not hungry"?

"Gee, you think? I haven't been kidnapped, and then being fed food I don't know that might be_ poison_" Elsa said in a mock happy tone.

"Really"? Nick grabbed the apple. "I'll eat it, then". He chomped on the apple, and then sighed. "Best apple I have ever had in a long time" he said with his mouth full. Elsa shot Nick a look, then stared at the food. She slowly picked up the cornbread, and hesitated. "I assure you, it is not poison, but I will eat it if you won't".

_What am I doing? Why am I trusting him?! _Elsa gradually took a bite of the cornbread, and did not taste anything suspicious.

"See"? Nick chomped.

"I won't eat anything else" Elsa snapped. "You're stupid, but caring".

"You might say I am the nicest one" Nick said with a chuckle.

"If you're nice" Elsa said slowly. "Then you'll let me out".

"Sorry, no can do" Nick said with a dramatic whistle. "Jack would kill me. No, _freeze _me, in fact".

"Why would you say 'freeze'"? Elsa asked, curiously.

"Well, he _is _Jack Frost, after all". Nick stood up. "Well, I have got to go". Elsa tensed. There is no way she will be a prisoner!

"I still don't trust you"! She shouted. Nick turned to her, not surprised. He just have her a jolly smile.

"Well, I wouldn't, either. You know? Not until I know for sure that they won't hurt _me_" Elsa was astonished at how Nick could keep up being cheerful, and not hurt from words at that moment.

"Leave" Elsa hissed. She did not trust him, and didn't want to.

"Alright, get comfortable" Nick said quickly, putting his hands up in defense. Elsa watched Nick leave, and she then began to think.

_If I attack them with my powers, won't they know? I think Mother and Father does not want anyone to know. I know! People would think they are crazy once they get to jail. No one will...believe them, right? _

The door swung open, making a loud sound and causing Elsa to jump. It was...Jack. Elsa glared at him. If eyes could kill, Jack would have been.

"I see you are making yourself comfy" he said. His blue eyes scanned the room. "What's with the frost? Oh my, you must be _cold_"

"I'm fine" Elsa snapped. The man standing in front of her was not a handsome man, but the person who kidnapped her.

"Alright, be negative" Jack scoffed.

"I have a _**right **_to. I just been kidnapped by people I don't even know, who are evil! I want to go back home and never see you again"! Jack walked up to Elsa, and put his hand through the cell. He grabbed her chin, making her face him.

"Look here, princess. I find it very amusing that all the pretty ones try to stand up for themselves, but fail at the end. You're very smart. You are not like anyone else". Elsa jerked out of his grip.

"Don't touch me" she replied grimly.

"You're very stubborn, you know that"? Elsa's glare gained intensity.

"Right" she snorted. "I did not just get kidnapped from two people I do not know, being offered to eat food that I do not know it will poison me soon, and...stay in this treacherous cell of isolation. Not that it's different from _my _house". Jack tensed.

"If you have a change of heart, I might let you out". Elsa retorted, thinking of something not-so-nice to say. She simply said,

"Not that I wouldn't want to get out" she said and arched her eyebrow. "What makes you think I won't escape"?

"Oh, but you have _nowhere _to go" Jack replied with a smirk. Elsa cursed under her breath, because she _knew _he was right, and could not deny it.

"You have to let me out" she said under her breath. "If you don't, something will happen. And I am not kidding".

"Oh, but what will happen"? Jack said in a mock tone. "You'll hurt me when I am asleep"?

_No, no. The whole room will be covered in frost. I am afraid and angry right now. _

"I am warning you" Elsa said, trying to sound threatening.

"And I am warning _you_" Jack said, giving her a cold look. "One stupid move...and that'll be the end of everything". Elsa gaped at him, shocked at his threatening and cold words. But she didn't give up.

"_Everything will be over_" she mimicked. When she saw Jack twitch, she put on a pleased look. "I think everything _is, _captain of the idiotic thieves". She painted a smirk all over her face, pleased that she had made him angry.

"Look here now-" he growled. How dare she insult him!

"_Look here now. _No, you! I will get out of here, and you will be put in jail"!

"Lay off, Jack" said a worried Nick. He gave Elsa a nervous look. "Please show some respect. He isn't going to hurt you. At least fake it". Elsa put on a mock smile.

"Yes, yes. I am _so very _sorry I upset the captain of idi—oh wait, smart thieves. It will never happen again" she even did a mock bow to add a dramatic effect. She expected Jack to shout, but instead, he gave her a look. A look that said he was..._impressed? _

"You're very smart. And brave. Not even the members of my _crew _ever said that to me" he said while tapping his chin. "I am impressed by your bravery and courage". Now Elsa was just flattered. She wanted to make him angry, 'til the point he finally kicks her out of the cell.

"Well," Elsa spat, giving him a disgusted look. "What are you going to do with me, anyways"?

"Keep you here" Jack replied with a look of boredom. "You are our hostage". Elsa gave him a look of disbelief. _**Hostage? **_She ran up and gripped the bars of the cell.

"No, no"! She screamed. "You can't do this! Let me out"!

Anna broke down into sobs.

"And then—they took her away"! She wailed to her parents. The Queen gave the King a tearful look.

"D-don't worry" the King murmured, trying to keep t he kingdom calm. "Princess Elsa will be found, I promise". He turned to the guard. "Spread the search area, starting from Arendelle. Record any suspicious movements. My daughter's _life _is at stake". Anna bit her lip and stared at the snow outside. There was a lot of snow falling.

"My sister is in danger" she told herself. "And _I _will be the one to save her. Whether she shut me out or not, she has a place in my heart, as my beloved _big sister_". She grabbed out her snow-outfit **(Her journey outfit she bought from Oaken's. Except in this, she didn't buy it from him) **she looked for any misplaced things, and was ready to go. She took a little sack that had food and a grappling hook just in case. She wrote a note that said:

_Dear mother and father. By the time you read this note, I have left the kingdom to go find Elsa. Whether she shut me out or not, I still love her as my big sister. Do not worry, I can handle this. I will bring Elsa back, safe and sound, and if I ever see the people who took her, I will try and make a deal with them. _

_-**Anna. Your beloved daughter. **_

She stuck the sticky note to the fridge, and watched her parents slowly go upstairs. When she heard their door shut, she quickly ran downstairs.

"It's now, or never"! She yelled as she opened the door, just in time to get a pile of snow fall down on top of her. "Great. Great start, Anna".

**Review please :D**


	3. Let me go! Part 1

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys~ Also, I think it's too early for Elsa to reveal her powers now, but she will. **

**Enjoy~  
**

**I think I am updating too fast. **

"You cannot keep me hostage"! Elsa protested. "Let me out"!

"The king and queen _has _enough money, do they"? Asked Nick, curiously. If her parents were royalty, what makes you think they won't pay?

"My demand is _not _money" said a careless Jack. Elsa gave him a curious look.

"It isn't"? she asked. "Then what is it"?

"That does not concern _you_" Jack snapped.

"Are you saying, that _your _demands from my kingdom doesn't concern me? Oh, stars"!

"You've got the stars _right, _princess". Elsa felt her powers surging out. Her eyes widened.

"Let me out" she begged. "Please, you don't understand. Any minute now-"

"-Wonderful trick, dear". Jack turned to Elsa and tapped his chin.

"You have to let me out"! She screamed. She was getting more and more afraid every second, hoping her powers won't release.

The king paced in frustration. First, his daughter is kidnapped, then his _other _daughter is crazy enough to take on the search herself?! The Queen was about to tear up.

"Is...do you think she is okay"? She asked in a shaky voice. "I don't want to _lose _any of them". The King was worried, but didn't want the Queen to be upset.

"O-of course" said the King quickly. He saw a tear come down the Queen's cheeks, and felt guilty. His heart sank. "Please don't cry. I hate myself when you cry". The Queen wiped her cheek's and sniffed.

"I...I am fine. Tell the guards, to, please keep searching. My daughters are the most important thing to me".

"We will find them" said the King, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I _promise_ you". The Queen sniffed and smiled.

"I believe you" she whispered, trying not to show any panic.

"Why is it so cold"? Anna asked herself. "It's May, and its very cold here". As she walked, she stopped. A trail of crisp frost was neatly on the ground, leading somewhere. "Wow...". Anna bent down and touch the frost. "Frost in..._May_"? She gasped and quickly put a pink cape over her dress and adjusted her black boots.

"First, I will find Elsa. Later, I will investigate where this frost is coming _from_" she said before taking off.

Elsa was shaking, surprised that for once, her powers didn't surge out without her not wanting to. She _controlled _them.

"I guess you stopped screaming" Jack said with a snort. Elsa turned to Jack, sucking in her cheek's.

"Tell me the demand" she insisted. "I have to see if it meets with my parents...conditions".

"And why would you like know that, girly"? Elsa tensed at the name 'girly'.

"Because it's my family and I care" Elsa said quietly. "I don't want them to put everything they've got...to _me. _I am not even normal. If the price is high, _forget _about it. I would rather rot here and _die_". Jack stared at the princess. She was truly upset, and really _care_.

"Why aren't you _'normal'_"? Jack finally asked. Elsa returned her glare.

"It's a secret. Even my _sister _doesn't know" she snapped. "What's it to _you_"?

"Everything" Jack replied. "You're my hostage".

"I am not _yours_" she hissed. "Now will you tell me or not"?

"Hmm" Jack said in a mock tone. "How about, 'not'"? Elsa felt herself fuming. If this was a classing cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"I hate you"! She yelled, her voice slipping. She saw Jack's back still turned to her. "I'm—"

_What are you doing, Elsa? Don't apologize! These men kidnapped you! _

Jack walked out of the room and slowly closed the door before saying,

"Goodnight, _princess_".


	4. Decision and secret

**Hey. Toss me all the reviews you can :). 1/3rd of this chapter was a little bit inspired by this book I read kind of long ago. **

"I am Prince Hans of the southern Isles" said a (kind of) handsome young man, as he bowed down to the King and Queen. "I will tell my men to help search for your daughter, Anna".

"And Elsa" corrected the King. "I am worried about _**both **_of them".

"Thank you, Hans. You can start the search soon" said the Queen with a warm smile, trying not to panic.

"In _one _condition" Hans warned. "I shall _**marry **_the eldest daughter, Elsa, when she comes of age". The King and Queen's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me"? The King asked, rather not rudely.

"Uh..." the Queen started, trying to think of something.

"W-well" the King said, trying to negotiate with this prince. "Why not riches? I shall give you all the riches you desi-"

"-It is very hard to find a princess" Hans interrupted, clearing his throat. "I will like this as my prize. It will be all worth it". The King sighed and stared at his feet.

"Elsa's powers will mature. Besides, she will understand" said the Queen,who was desperate to find her children.

"No..." the King whispered. "We shouldn't...we shouldn't make decisions without her here".

"Ahem" Hans said, impatient. "Do we have a deal"? The Queen bit her lip, and without thinking,

"Deal" she said quickly. "I-I mean-"

"-Great"! Hans cut in, not wanting to negotiate or argue. "My men will start searching in an hour, Queen". With that, he took a bow, and walked away. Waiting to claim his beautiful prize.

"Okay, Princess. You're going to _kill_ yourself" Jack said, frowning. Elsa hadn't ate _anything _for one day.

"I'd rather die" she said, trying not to sound weak. Her stomach grumbled, and her side ached. She had to admit, she _was _hungry.

"Says the person who's stomach is grumbling" Jack sighed and opened the cell.

"What are you doing"? Elsa managed to ask. Jack picked up the bowl of soup and kneeled down. He lightly chained her, so light she didn't notice. "H-hey"! She tugged at the chains.

"You won't get out of the chains until you eat. I can't let you die" Jack said firmly.

"No"! Elsa spat. "I will not eat that disgusting soup you-"

"-Bought. I bought it from a store. It's potato soup". Elsa's eyes twinkled. It's been so long since she has had potato soup._ Before _the accident with Anna.

"Potato soup"? She eyed him suspiciously. Deep down inside, Jack felt hurt by 1%. she really _didn't _trust him. Before she could speak, Jack forced the spoon into her mouth. She wanted to gag, but swallowed the soup. For once, it tasted yummy.

"Like what you taste"? Jack asked with a smirk. "Or what you see"? Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Pfft" she replied. "I'd wouldn't call you that if you were the last person in the world". Jack smiled. Elsa smiled. _Wait, what?! _They both thought at the same time.

"I like that side of you" Jack said briefly.

"You won't be seeing her anytime soon" Elsa warned. "I am telling you". Jack stood up.

"I hope you finish your soup" he said, trying not to mock her. He paused, and tapped his chin curiously. "Is there some kind of secret you're hiding from me"? He bent down to un-chain her.

"Secret"? Elsa asked, trying to lie, but failed. She never lied, and was bad at _doing _it. "I have no idea what'cha talking about".

"Hmm" Jack said, pretending to fall for it. "Fine. Forget I asked. Goodnight". As he went out, he bumped into Nick.

"Hey, boss" he started, then paused. He gave Jack a funny grin. "You _like _her, don't you"?

"Shut it" Jack hissed. "There is no way I can fall in love with her. Even if I did, I couldn't"

"It's your powers, right"? Nick asked, worried.

"Yes, it is"

"You know, something is strange about Elsa. I think she's hiding something".

"Ya think"? Jack asked, annoyed.

"Yes" Nick continued, not noticing the hint of sarcasm. "Are you going to-"

"-Of course I am. I am going to see what the heck she is hiding from me"

"You'll invade her privacy" Nick shot Jack a look, who glared back.

"Who said i'll do it when she's _awake"_?

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Elsa's gonna get married to Hans, and Jack is on her tail, for that secret! **

**Review :D**


	5. Anna

**9 or 10 reviews will make me happy :). Didn't get much reviews for last time *cries * You can do it. I have 26 followers now. If we hit OVER the goal, i'll write an extra paragraph XD. By the way, check out my other stories. :). Sorry Anna fans, her adventure won't be showing up much, **

**HOLY CRAP. Nintendo is re-making Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire! **

**This chapter was hard to make :(**

**BTW, it's rushed because I am in a rush. -.- homework problems.**

**Next one will be better, I promise w**

Elsa was peacefully sleeping on the cold floor, her arms wrapped around herself. Jack's ear was pressed against the wall, trying to make sure she was sound asleep. He slowly opened the door and walked to her. For a second, he felt awkward. What to do _now_?

He slowly knelt down next to the sleeping girl, and touched her skin. He nearly jerked back at how..._cold _it was.

"Hmm..." he stood up and picked up the blanket she had tossed in the corner. He dusted it off and put it on her carefully, not wanting to wake her up. He had to admit, she _was _beautiful. While he scanned her, he nearly gasped when he noticed something. Holding her braid was a..._snowflake? _It wasn't a tie, but it was a _real _snowflake. No rubber band sticking to it, a snowflake holding her _braid._

"How odd" Jack finally breathed. "This can't be. This is too weird...I-I don't remember at _all _making it snow in her room". Jack finally got up and left the room. He wanted to find out what Elsa was hiding. No one hides anything from _Jack Frost. _

_Don't let them in, _

_Don't let them see, _

_Be the good girl, you always have to be, _

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know..._

_They'll never **know! **_

Elsa was sure Jack was trying to find out her _secret. _But he will **never **find out, she'd tell herself. No one was supposed to find out. Find out she was a _freak. _

"_You witch"! Anna would scream. "You will kill me! You will kill us all! Stay away"! _Just the thought made her tear up. Then her parents might _disown _her for the 'safety' of everyone else. And she'd be alone forever.

"Princess". A voice called. Elsa turned to see Jack, leaning against the wall. She nearly jumped.

"What do you want"? She asked harshly.

"Let's go" Jack mumbled.

"Excuse me"? Elsa asked, pointing to herself, then to Jack. "I am _not _going anywhere with you".

"Look" Jack sighed and touched his chin. "Either you _come _or else I will _carry _you". Elsa snorted and still didn't budge. Jack was a little surprised. Usually, when he said that, the person would go with him.

"I'm not budging".

"_Elsa. _Let's _**go**_".

"No"! Jack cursed under his breath and stared at Elsa. She had changed into a blue dress, and swung over it was a clear cape.

"Please don't make me carry you" .

"Please don't make me go with _you_" Elsa mocked. Jack eyed Elsa up and down.

"Where did you get that"? He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I-" Elsa shut herself up. If she told him she _made _it, he'll know she has powers. "...Found it"?

"Liar" Jack murmured, running his hands through his white hair. "You couldn't just 'found' it somewhere. I am sure it didn't just fly through your window-" Before Jack could finish his sentence, the windows burst open, and clothing flew in, hitting Jack square in the face. Nick, clumsily, climbed through the window.

"Oh, oh, uhh, sorry Elsa" Nick said, baffled. "Good thing you weren't changing". Elsa smirked at Jack.

"You got that much right" she said with a sly grin. Jack, irritated, removed the clothing from his face.

"Nick" he said. "What do you think you're doing"?

"Boss, there's a _storm _outside! I bumped into this girl and she said she was looking for Elsa, and then-"

"-Anna"?! Elsa exclaimed. "Y-you saw her"? Jack grabbed Elsa's wrist.

"-Go find her sister and bring her _here_". Nick scratched the back of his head.

"W-well..." he stuttered. He poked his head out the window and pointed. "She's kinda coming inside of here".

"You...you let her _in_"?! Jack spat. "Are you for real"?

"Elsa"! Shouted a voice. "Elsa? Are you in here"?

"Anna"! Elsa tried to break free, but Jack kept her firm. "Let me go"!

"Stop struggling"! Jack ordered. But Elsa kept trying to break free, to the point where Jack pinned her against the wall.

"Go home! No Elsa in here! We are thieves"! Nick shouted, trying to shout fierce. He heard Anna's footsteps coming up. "W-what do we do now"? In a second, Anna's astonished face appeared. Her hands covered her mouth.

"_Elsa_"? She asked, surprised.

"Anna, run"! Elsa cried. But Anna didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving anywhere" she declared. She then turned to Jack with pleading eyes. "Please, just let her go...".

"Hmm" Jack said sarcastically. "How about 'no'"?

"Unless you join the crew"? Nick suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea" Jack said, tapping his chin. "Alright, you're hired".

"I am _what_"? Anna asked, enthusiastically. Elsa's jaw dropped. _What _was Anna _thinking? _

"Anna"! Elsa shouted, of anger. "What are you _doing? _How can you be standing here"?! But Anna already walked away, with Nick showing her her new room. Elsa grit her teeth as she saw Jack give her a face.

"_**ANNA**_"!

"So what did you do this time, brother"? Asked a tall boy, slightly 18 or 19.

"I got myself a _princess_" said Hans with a smirk. "Her name is princess Elsa. Once I find her, which won't take long, I will marry her". Murmurs rose inside the room. The twelve brothers of Hans blinked.

"_You_" said Earl, his older brother. "Found a _princess _to marry? I don't believe it. I want to see it". Hans glared.

"Well, she's the most...the most...beautifulest prize I am going to claim. Unlike _you _guys". His brothers cackled, leaving Hans angry.

"So, she's your prize. Are you even going to care for her"? One of his brothers piped up.

"I don't need to. As long as I get the throne" Hans replied bitterly. "And when I become King of Arendelle, you guys won't be laughing".

**UGH ANNA. WHAT R U THINKING?! **

**Troll face there's a plan hatching in that brain of hers **


	6. Decisions

**Oh, wow. I am sorry for not realizing I got 10 reviews. Another 9 or 10 would be lovely. **

**Also, I am thinking of removing their powers, I had a hard time figuring out how they were going to reveal their powers to each other :(, which might lead to a re-make of this.**

**Also, I promise Anna will appear, I promise. **

**I'M IN A RUSH. I REPEAT. IN A RUSH.**

**A LOT OF CRAP HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER. BUCKLE UP. **

**JACK IS HALF IMMORTAL. THER. **

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, again to find herself inside the dark cell. Then she remembered her encounter with Anna.

"Anna" she murmured.

"Who-na"? Asked Jack as he came in, leaning against the wall.

"Where's Anna"? Elsa asked, ignoring the fact that he kidnapped her. She wanted to see Anna. She wanted to see her safe and sound.

"Anna? I have no idea what your talking about" Jack said simply. "Let's just say you and I got into a heated fight, and you tossed yourself. I kind of thought you were trying to kill yourself. But you passed out into a deep sleep".

"So...Anna isn't here"? Elsa said quietly. It had all been just a dream? She was half relieved, half upset that Anna wasn't here.

"Whoever she is, no. Is that your mom"?

"No, my sister" Elsa said with a sigh. "When I told you I was locked up for 10 years, I wasn't kidding about it" with that, she shot Jack a glare, who shifted his gaze. "I had to hide from her, and everyone else except my parents. So this is no different".

"Why can't you be with your sister"? Jack finally asked.

"None of your..." Elsa began. "I don't want to talk about it". With that, she buried her face in her knees. Jack looked at her.

"Why can't you tell me? I feel bad for your sister. What kind of parents do that"? Elsa couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave" she said in a harsh tone. Jack blinked.

"What"? He asked.

"_Leave_" Elsa repeated. "I do not want to be with the person who kidnapped me on my _birthday _and is trying to know about my personal life".

"Hey, I just-"

"Just _LEAVE_"! With that screech, Jack shrugged and left her.

After he left, Elsa felt her cheek's damp. She sniffed and wiped a tear, staring out the tiny window she had frozen.

_Elsa. Use your powers. _

Elsa shook her head.

_No. they'll know._

_Elsa, he dares do this to you? Use your powers. _

_No. I won't. Now leave me alone, Stella._ Elsa called that voice in her head 'Stella'. It fit her evil personality so much.

_Fine _Stella replied bitterly. _Die inside, see if I care. _

Elsa continued to cry until she heard a soft knock. If it was back at her castle, she would have heard Anna's cheerful voice.

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_Or read these teenage—almost adult magazines? _

_You're birthday is coming up soon, _

_What do you wanna do? _

She would laugh at her 16-year old sister, always singing to her every morning. Just not giving up.

"What"? Elsa asked in a muffled voice. "I'm changing. Go away" she lied.

"You're pretty bad at lying, princess" Jack said, rolling his eyes as he stepped in. "You're truthful. A truthful person sucks at lying".

Elsa was about to speak until she saw Jack bend down in front of her. He wrapped a necklace around her.

"What..."? Elsa then touched the heart-shaped necklace on her neck. It was embedded with beautiful icy-looking jewels. She felt her heart pound. "Where did you get this"?

Jack gave her a lop-sided smirk. "Well, since I cracked your other one...I kind of decided to get you another one".

"Did you steal it"? Elsa asked.

"Um, I kind of paid for it".

_You're a thief, jackass _Jack thought. _You're not supposed to be falling for her. _

"I like it" Elsa finally said after a minute. "It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you".

"No problem" Jack finally said. Then there was silence.

"Why did you kidnap me if you're being nice to me"? Elsa asked softly.

"What"? Jack asked. Elsa took a deep breath.

"You try to make me eat. You bring me stuff and try to make me smile. You call me hard to get" Elsa explained. "Or do you not even notice yourself doing these things"?

Jack mentally slapped himself as he felt his cheek's turning pink.

"Look, I can't let you _die, _right"? Jack finally said. Then everything froze. Elsa felt dizzy, and she heard the shattering of glass. Then she heard Jack shouting.

"_NO_"! He screamed. Elsa tried to open her eyes, and she gasped. Standing in front of her was 4 men dressed in white and black.

"Hand her over, Jack" one of them snarled.

"Nice keeping her hostage for us, buddy" said their leader, Clark.

"Don't touch her". Jack said, standing in front of the confused Elsa. He looked so..._calm. _Elsa gasped when she saw Clark pull out a gun.

"Look, man" Clark said. "You piece of shit traitor! The plan was we capture her, then we collect the riches from th' King and Queen, an' kill her. But _no, _your ass just _had _to keep her alive and not even contact the King or Queen"!

Jack glared at Clark.

"Do whatever you want. You know I can hurt you _all_".

"Right" Clark said, his gun still drawn. "Without your _stick_". Jack turned to see that Clark's comrade held his staff.

"Give me back my staff, Clark"! He demanded.

"As if" Clark snorted. "Grab her, men"! Jack heard Elsa scream from behind him. He quickly turned around to see that they were dragging Elsa.

"Drop her"! Jack shouted. He then ran over and punched Clark's comrade in the face. The next thing he knew, the other two hopped in the fight, kicking and punching Jack who was on the ground.

"Stop doing this" Elsa begged. "Please". Even though Jack kidnapped her, she couldn't bear to see him getting killed.

"Well, aren't you pretty" Clark said in a mocking tone. He gripped Elsa's chin and forced her to look at him. "Look here, pretty girl". Elsa then struggled not to face him, until he pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips were barely touching, Elsa kneed him in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. Elsa quickly got up and slapped one of the men kicking Jack.

"Don't freak out" was all Elsa said before blasting one of the men with her powers. Jack's jaw dropped, and he wiped blood from his lips and quickly got up. He kicked Clark in the stomach (**lol**) and snatched his staff. He then pointed, and an icy blast surged out from his staff, hitting one of the guys, causing it to bump into the other.

"Elsa, you hit that guy"! Elsa was too surprised to move, until something big collided with her. She felt her face smack onto the wooden ground.

"She's knocked out! Get her"! She heard Clark's hissing voice. As the men seized her, she bit one of them on the hand.

"EEYOW"! He screamed. Elsa weakly stood up and created a wall made out of ice, pushing it onto the four men. Clark and his gang tried to push the wall back, but it was too strong. Elsa glared even more and pushed her fingers closer, until it made a wall in the tower. The next thing you knew, the gang fell down along with the wall. (**They aren't dead. Don't worry) **

Jack touched the dark ring around his eyes and sighed.

"We sure make a good team" he said jokingly. He turned to Elsa and sighed. "May I ask where you got those powers"?

"Leave me alone" Elsa said in a shaky voice. She gave Jack a hurt look. "I can't believe you. I just can't.".

"W-what"? Jack asked, looking up.

"You're unbeliveable"! Elsa cried. Jack could clearly see the hurt look on her face.

"Elsa, _what _did I do to you"? Jack shouted.

"I hate you". Jack saw the one tear that dropped from her eyes, and before he knew it she began to sob, wrapping her hands around herself.

"Elsa..." he reached out to touch her, but Elsa glared.

"Leave. Now"! She shouted, creating a solid icy wall, crossing in between them.

**Soo...what did Jack do to Elsa? **

***COUGH COUGH. IT SAID * COUGH COUGH *. **

**RE-READ STORY AND REFER TO WHAT CLARK SAID * COUGH * COUGH **


	7. RE-POST

**OMG. I AM SORRY FOR RE-POST. NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE**


	8. Secrets, Decisions, Anna!

**HOLY SHIZZ. **

**20 REVIEWS. THAT'S A RECORD. **

**:D Let's see if we can do that again *evil face * **

**I'll try to stop the dreams. But Jack STILL planned (Was supposed ) to kill her and gave her that necklace bla bla blah. **

**BTW: Anna wears the outfit when she first shows kristoff the sled when she takes off her winter outfit.**

"What..."? Elsa stirred, and opened her eyes. Her eyes then landed on Jack, who she could see the relief in his eyes. She expected him to be bruised, but no. "What happened"? Jack flicked his wrist.

"You passed out. You kind of bumped your head on the floor. Really bad". Elsa reached up and touched the bandage, and winced in pain.

"What happened to Clark? Why are you here? Where is your bruises"? Elsa demanded shrilly. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Clark? You saw Clark? Where"? Jack demanded. Elsa's eyes became slits.

"I guess I was dreaming. Again".

"I guess you were" Jack echoed. Then there was silence.

"Why...why were you so tense when I said 'Clark'"? Elsa asked, hoping her dream wasn't true. She hoped Jack wasn't planning to kill her. She hoped that he..._lo-_

_Wait. What the hell? _Elsa thought.

"Because" Jack stiffened. "He's kind of an old comrade of mine. An idiot, too".

"Is it because you want to collect all the _riches"?_ Elsa asked sharply. "Not share with him? Flatter me so I can't struggle, play with my feelings, and then _kill _me". Jack was astonished.

"How did you _know _that"? He asked, then froze. "Not that...not...". Elsa felt tears coming out of her eyes, but shrugged them off.

"But _no. _I will continue to fight, I swear I will for as long as I wish, which will be forever" she said frostily. "Oh, and one thing". She pulled off the heart-necklace, which dangled in her hand. "Take you stupid good-for-nothing necklace"! She screeched. She raised her fist and threw the necklace in front of Jack. The beautiful necklace shattered on the floor, glass flying everywhere. Jack's eyes widened, and tears threatened to fall on her face, but she blinked them back.

"Elsa, _wait_" Jack said, reaching out to her. But Elsa slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me"! She shouted.

"_Please_" Jack pleaded. "Listen to me, I couldn't—I _wouldn't _kill you". Elsa froze in her spot, then slowly cranked her head, her right eye glaring.

"_Says_ the thief"!

"Elsa, _stop_"! Jack commanded. Then Elsa felt it.

_The peak. It's here. Well, why do I care, anyways? _

_At least it will kill him. _

_**B**ut you fell for him_

_No I didn't. I didn't. He's a lying asshole. _

_**E**lsa, he is trying to say sorry. _

_Since when are you nice?! _

"Leave...me..._alone_"! Elsa then let it go. Icicles came out from behind her, smashing everything it hit. She then turned to Jack, who was staring straight at her with wide eyes. Elsa then gasped. "No, no, no. this was _not _supposed to happen. No, no, no"! She walked up to an icicle an touched it, hoping it would thaw. But it didn't.

"You're just like me" Jack said softly. "I'm not the only one". Elsa looked at him.

"What are you trying to say"? She asked confused, but a little harsh. With that, Jack brought out his crooked staff, and slammed it on the ground.

It instantly began to snow. Elsa's wide eyes landed on Jack, who gazed back. Unfortunately for Jack, Elsa screamed.

Hans came into the room and bowed deeply.

"My King and Queen" he said. "We have expanded the search, and...".

"Any signs"? Hoped the Queen. Her husband squeezed her hand. Hans stared at the floor.

"No signs yet, my lady. But we are still looking. But I don't think my reward is enough" Hans said, rather not rudely.

"Excuse me"? The King stiffened. The Queen held an arm as if to stop him.

"What is that condition"? The desperate Queen asked.

"Not only do I take the hand of your daughter, but I'd also like to...replace some things around here" Hans directed.

"Why"? The King suddenly demanded.

"Like some of the servants, for instance. I'd also like to cut off some trade partners and _not _pass down the family name, of course" he said calmly.

"Could...could we talk about this"? The Queen's face fell. "Just to make up our minds".

"Of course" Hans said with a bow. "I'll see you later". He then turned around, and slammed the door as he left.

"Idun, please" said the King to his wife. "Elsa doesn't _have _to marry him. Maybe we could find someone else and...".

"And pass on the best security team in the whole world"? Asked the Queen sadly. She then began to cry. "I just want my daughters back". The King gave her a soft face.

"It's okay. Elsa will survive, and Anna will come back. I promise" said the King softly. "And I will do whatever it takes to find them". The Queen looked up and smiled.

"Thank you" she said before embracing him.

"Yes, I know how much our daughters mean to you" the King whispered. "...And me".

"Elsa, if you can hear me" Anna shouted through the blizzard. "Please come back home"! But no answer. The storm began to worsen, and Anna shivered. She felt a tear go down her face, and the tear got cold very fast.

"Haven't s-seen you in s-s-so long! So, p-please f-f-forgive me if I mess up your look"! Anna continued to walk, until she felt something collide with her cold face.

"Ow"! She shouted. She looked up, but didn't see anything but snow coming into her face. That's when she saw something she thought she would never see. "F-FIRE"! Anna swore, if the blizzard wasn't bad, she would have done a little dance. So she knocked on the door, a little harder than she expected to.

"Hi"! Said a boy cheerfully with black hair. "Newcomer"?

"Yes" said Anna. "I was wondering if you had anything to spare? I am kind of looking for my sister, and I need more than just a winter outfit, of course".

"Ohhh. That storm look's awful. Come in and I can spare you a few things" the boy offered.

"Thank you so much"Anna said. She sighed in delight as the warm air fell upon her. "I'll just...wait for you to get the things, and then I'll take off. By the way, what's your name"?

"Oh, my name is Nick" he said, once again cheerful. "I kind of work here with this guy named Jack Frost. He told me something like we're supposed to be scary, an' people are supposed to be afraid of us". Anna chuckled.

"But I'm _not _afraid of you. You're nice".

"You seem nice, too" Nick replied. "I'll be just right back"!

"Okay" Anna replied, sitting on one of the stubby chairs she found.

**So yeah. I promise this isn't a dream. Anna finally found her way.**

**BTW, Nick isn't dumb. He's one of those...very clueless people...**

**Alsooo ALL WILL BECOME CLEAR IN NEXT CHAPTER! **

**OWO. Elsa, ur supposed to be SURPRISED, not SCREAM. **

**Also, shout out to the guest Snowman! Her/his reviews make me laugh! :D**

**Also to beatrixparilla for being with me on my other stories :) (That person was with me since my first jelsa story XD)**

**And my fave person, lovinglovexx ;) Check her out. **


	9. Quick kiss and Anna

**Hi hi hi! :) **

**TY for all the reviews, people! **

**I see Nick has some fans of his own XD. Again, another random character I created, along with Sol.**

**I will be making a reference picture, so you can see how Nick looks like (Along with the outfit's of Jack and Elsa)**

**Sorry for the wait~ Also, Nick and Anna are just close friends, ok? **

**I've been thinking of making Kristoff a thief, too? **

**Sorry if this is short ;n; next chapter will be longer.**

Elsa's scream echoed through the hallways of the place.

"S-stop screaming"! Jack ran up to Elsa and tried to cover her mouth.

"Don't touch me"! Elsa said sharply. She then shot an icicle towards Jack, nearly piercing him.

"Shit"! Jack shouted as the icicle hit a lamp. "Elsa, stop"! But Elsa kept her glare and kept attacking.

_See what you did?! You weren't supposed to fucking fall in love! _

_Shut up! I wasn't falling in love! _

He then saw something weird happen. Ice began to swirl around her, and her plain blue dress was replaced by an appealing and sparkly one, and her hair which was in a bun was replaced by a side braid.

_She can transform. What kind of hell magic is that?! _

"You've upset me enough" she hissed. With that, she raised her arm, and a huge wall made of clear ice appeared. But something wasn't right. The ice was..._red. _He also noticed Elsa's shaky voice. "If you're trying to kill me, I'll kill you _first_".

_Kill? WTF? _

"Elsa, don't"! Ice was spraying everywhere, piece's hitting Jack. He ignored the pain and grabbed Elsa by the wrist.

_Jack, wtf are you doing?_

_I have to do this._

_Snap out of it, Jack! _

_**I hate you**. _Sometimes, Jack's body has a mind of it's own. His grip was firm on Elsa.

"Let me go"! Elsa protested. It was...a _huge _blizzard in the room, with everything flying, creating chaos. And then he _did. _

_**IT. **_With one swift move, he yanked Elsa forward and planted his lips on hers. Cold against cold. Elsa froze in her spot as she felt Jack kiss her. Jack pulled away, and Elsa's eyes melted into his. Her face turned red. She cursed herself for having such pale skin.

"What was—what the—why did you-"?! Elsa blubbered, still shocked. Her hands covered her mouth. Jack tried to keep his calm.

He had just _kissed _her.

_His _prisoner.

"Confusion, flattery"! Jack shouted before throwing some..._dust _looking particles at Elsa. Elsa began to feel woozy and sleepy, until everything went black.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Here you go" said Nick as he set a bag of materials on the table.

"Wow, thanks"! Said Anna as she clapped and checked in the bag. "You're too kind".

"No problem" Nick said cheerfully. "All the things are in there for you're journey. Who are you looking for again"?

"Oh...my sister" Anna said quietly. The minute he saw Anna's face drop. He mentally slapped himself.

"Oh no, it's okay, really. You don't have to talk about it, I was just...".

"No, it's fine" Anna said with a tight smile. "Thanks, again". Then they heard a crash upstairs.

"Oh—Uh, you should probably go now! I have to check that"! He swiftly turned around and ran up the stairs. Anna quickly dropped the bag.

"Wait"! She shouted. "Let me come with _you_"!

"No, it's fine"! Shouted Nick. Anna could not hear him because of the footsteps pounding against the metal stairs.

And they saw it. Nick stumbled back, bumping into Anna who pushed him up.

"What..."? Jack stared at Anna, and Anna stared at the girl he was carrying. It looked a lot like..._Elsa. _"_Elsa_"?

"What do you mean 'Elsa'"? Said Jack quickly. "No Elsa here".

"Yeah...we're just...thieves"! Nick said, trying to be as swift as Jack. Jack wanted to slap Nick.

"Thieves? What"?! Anna shouted. She pointed to Elsa with a mitten hand. "That's my _sister. _She might look different, but that's my _sister_"!

"You're sister"? Jack repeated.

"_My _sister. You must be the ones who kidnapped her"! Anna then gasped. Jack and Nick froze. Anna then gave a small smile. "Any open seats"?

"_Excuse me_"? Jack said. "We are _thieves. _How could you possibly want to join us"?

"Are you serious"? Anna threw off her winter outfit, to her summer casual wear. "I've never had _this _much fun before"! Nick and Jack exchanged glances. Then Nick shrugged.

"Alright, Anna. You're part of the crew" Jack finally said. Anna clapped her hands together and left the room. "Nick'll show you you're new room. Tomorrow, we'll take a ship somewhere". Jack nearly forgot he was holding Elsa.

"Make sure she's safe" Jack ordered. "And not some kind of spy...even known I feel like she's doing this willingly".

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Elsa yawned and got up.

"What...what"?

"You're awake"! Said a high-pitched voice. Elsa's eyes widned.

_No, no. **PLEASE **no. not at a time like **this. **_She turned to see Anna, beaming at her.

"_Anna_"!? Elsa screamed. "What...where...what"?

"I know! I went off on a long journey to search for you" Anna said with a dramatic sigh. "Then I ran into this place, and I spotted you, and then I asked them if I could join, and-".

"-Anna, slow down" Elsa said quietly. "You asked them to join"?

"Uh, yeah" Anna said, shifting in her spot.

"Anna..._how could you_"?! Elsa screamed. "You asked to join thieves! People who steal and are evil! How could you do something so...so..._stupid_"?! Anna was taken aback.

"They aren't evil"! She shouted. Elsa gasped when she heard the rage in Anna's voice. "For years I have been _trying _to play with you, but _you _act as if you don't want to be with me. For years, you're finally talking to me, but _this _is WHAT I get? What did I ever _do _to you"?!

"Anna, you are to-" Elsa started sternly, but Anna cut her off.

"Oh, and now you're telling me what to _do?_ No! I won't go, I'm staying here"!

"Anna, you can't-" Elsa began again, only to get cut off.

"_What's _even worse is that you don't tell me _why. _For all those years, I have been so _hurt, _Elsa. I want to know why. That's all". Anna voice got quieter. Elsa's heart raced and the air tightened around her.

"I can't" she replied softly in a shaky voice. "I can't tell you _why. _We can't be together, and that's final". Anna's heart sank.

"You're unbelievable"! She cried. "Why"?! Then Elsa's mouth slipped, her fists clenching.

"DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS"?! She shouted, continuing.

"Anna"? She said angrily. "You know what's _wrong _with you? When people tell you they CAN'T, you can just _never **shut up**_"! Anna gave Elsa a hurt look.

_What have I done? You're so stupid, Elsa! _

"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Elsa began, feeling tears in her eyes. "I swear, I didn't want to, I just-".

"-No, no, y-you're right—really" she gave Elsa a hurt and cold look. "I'll just _leave _and never come back". With that, Anna left the room and slammed the door. And for once in her life, she felt how Anna felt.

**Poor Elsa and Anna :( **

**I might re-write this chapter. I think Jack's 'swift' move was to quick to happen in this story, do you think I should keep it? **

**BTW, he tossed...sleeping...gas or dust or whatever you wanna call it.**

**Anna XD Anna..**


End file.
